Why do I love you?
by xRandomHeartsx
Summary: songfic to I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. Yaoi, don't like don't read. GrimmjowxIchigo


Title: I Hate Everything About You

Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach™. Sadly ToT Oh, I don't own the song either. Obviously.

Warnings: songfic, Yaoi(don't like, don't read), smut

**A/N:** songfic to I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. The phrases in bold are the lyrics. I changed the order somewhat to make the song make sense with the fic. It came to me in a picture I wanted to draw with them, so yeah.

* * *

_**Every time we lie awake**_

Ichigo sat on his bed thinking about the war coming up. How was he going to be able to contain his hollow long enough to fight, and what about Grimmjow? He couldn't kill him, but if he refused to fight him, his friends would catch on and he'd be labelled as a "traitor" for "frolicking with the enemy". He'd then be taken to Soul Society and killed by the Sokyoku or something. He glanced over at his closet, where Rukia was sleeping. _'She won't understand.'_ Ichigo thought, and eventually slipped into the darkness of his mind.

_**After every hit we take**_

He dreamt about the war, which wasn't a surprise. He'd been having those dreams for more than a week now. He dreamt of seeing Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo, and being surrounded by his friends. They charged at Grimmjow's pals and left Ichigo to finish Grimmjow off. "Ichigo! What are you waiting for?!" Rukia shouted at him. "Ya Ichigo, it's not like he's gonna magically disappear ya know!" Renji yelled from a distance, struggling with another Arrancar. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, seeing his casual smirk on his face. "So, wutcha gonna do, Berry?" His smirk changed into a grin, and he drew his zanpaku-to, pointing it at Ichigo. Ichigo was just frozen in his spot, not able to move, as he watched Grimmjow charge towards him and stab through him with his zanpaku-to, grinning all the while. Ichigo woke up with a start. _'I should have known this was a mistake.'_ he thought, shaking his head, fighting back the stinging in his eyes.

_**Every roommate kept awake, By every sigh and scream we make**_

Grimmjow appeared in Ichigo's window, and when Ichigo looked over, he grinned. _'Almost the same as in my dream.'_ Ichigo thought, backing up into his headboard. Grimmjow's grin disappeared from his face and was replaced by an angry, menacing look. "We can't. Rukia's in the closet. I don't want this." Ichigo whispered, voice laced with fear as Grimmjow stalked towards him, on the bed, taking off his jacket in the process. Ichigo tried to get away as quickly and quietly as possible, but he was in his real body and Grimmjow was too fast for him. He ended up sprawled across the bed, with Grimmjow on top of him, licking and biting down his neck. Grimmjow's hands were reaching up his shirt, raking every part of his torso with his calloused hands. Ichigo bit his lip to stop the moan threatening to erupt from his throat as Grimmjow pinched his nipple, moving his shirt high enough to circle it with his tongue. He felt his shirt being ripped off and being thrown on the floor along with his pants. Grimmjow snickered, seeing Ichigo's semi-erect cock. "What was it about not wantin' this?" he laughed, as he started rubbing Ichigo through his boxers and hearing him moan. Grimmjow started pulling them off but Ichigo held them in place. "No. Rukia's in the closet! We ca-AHH" his sentence was turned into a moan when Grimmjow swallowed him whole. _'This has to stop.'_ He took a quick look at his closet door, but his eyes rolled back into his head when Grimmjow sucked as hard as he could on his cock, circling the tip with his tongue. It was so hard that it hurt, and Ichigo rubbed his hands at his eyes, trying to get the tears dried up. His lip was bleeding freely by now; he had bit it so hard trying to keep quiet. He started shuddering, he was getting so close to cumming, but Grimmjow wouldn't have any of that. He shoved three fingers into Ichigo's mouth, moving them in and out to get them fully coated with saliva. Ichigo went to protest, but Grimmjow stabbed his, now coated, index finger into Ichigo's hole. Ichigo grunted and squirmed underneath him and he added a second finger, scissoring them and prodding around, ignoring Ichigo's squeals of protest and pain. Grimmjow added a third finger and started fingering Ichigo harshly. When he hit his prostate, Ichigo yelped quite loudly and was afraid he had woken Rukia up. Just as Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and was positioning himself at Ichigo's entrance, there was a little cough from inside the closet, and Rukia opened the door to see what all the noise was about. She gasped, and Grimmjow turned his head to the left to look at her, a huge grin on his face as he thrust deeply and fast into Ichigo, eliciting a scream from the strawberry.

_**I hate everything about you, Why do I love you**_

Grimmjow was pounding into his prostate mercilessly, preventing him from forming coherent sentences. He wanted, no _needed_, to explain to Rukia what was going on. She was already out of her gigai and was running towards his window. "Ichigo, I have to tell Soul Society! We'll help you!" she yelled and she jumped out. "No Rukia!!" Ichigo screamed after her. "AHHH! Unghh Grimmjow!" he screamed as he came messily over their stomachs and torsos. His muscles clenched and soon Grimmjow spilled his seed inside him, making the tears in his ass burn and making tears appear in his eyes again. Grimmjow got off the bed and went to find his clothes. "Remember Shinigami, I still hate you. I'm only here for the sex." he wiped himself with Ichigo's clothes and threw them back on the floor, getting dressed in his own and opened a Gargantua to go back to Hueco Mundo. As he walked through it, Ichigo called out to him. "GRIMMJOW! You bastard!" and silently, he added "Why do I love you?" feeling warm tears rolling down his cheeks, as he cuddled in fatal position and cried silently.

* * *

**A/N:** Didn't really like the ending, but that's just my opinion. Anyways, review please! I'll send an angry plot bunny after you if you don't XD


End file.
